facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Patagonian Unification Wars
The Patagonian Unification Wars are a series of conflicts that occured after West Patagonia merged with the protectorates of that country. It forms the violent part of the Unification Process, carried forward by Martín Beckdorf´s second government as West Patagonia´s Consul and elected as the eventual Consul of Patagonia (wich actually happened). After the cesion of the lands Alterra held in former Chile, the West Patagonian Government pushed forward and expantionist policy, wich lead to the formation of various protectorates, and little after the unification of the area. Development Previous Situation The charge of Civil Commander gave a certain elected leader the control of the military forces and diplomatic relations on a certain frontier. For example, the civil commander of the Trelew frontier would be on charge of the military operations south of Puerto Madryn and also the diplomatic relationships with locals, aiming to the integration of this population to the Union. This lead to a somehow exagerated push by these commanders. In the far south, Punta Arenas had elected a leadership to deal with the <>. This leader, Raúl Casteñeda, formed an armed force and fought the EPO on Laguna Blanca (April 7th). The battle ended with Castañeda killed and seven hundred puntaarenenses routing back to Punta Arenas, and 100 killed on the battlefield. A new government was formed, with an opossing Gloria Stephanni taking power and negociating with the Patagonians. On April 9th, the Republic of Punta Arenas was dissolved after a local mayority voted for the Union. The EPO entered Punta Arenas while the opossition lead by Amalia del Pedregal and with 600 fighters along, left the city heading south, to join forces with Tierra del Fuego. In Tierra del Fuego, a local Government is formed, lead by Tomás Eguiguren. He had promised not to fall as Castañeda and joined forces with Del Pedregal. The New Magellanic Republic is formed from the exiled Punta Arenas Force and the Tierra del Fuego Republic. The army has 2200 fighters, 40 artillery pieces, several vehicles and 1 medioum powered Frigate. Meanwhile, in Chiloé, the local population had requested to remain Alterran, however after the West Patagonian Government denied such reques, part of the population started a revolt in the mountains wets of the island. On April 16th, the revolt surrundered after a 12 hour siege. A Martial Law was stablished on the Island. A day later, it was given representation. On Chile, the West Patagonian Army advanced towards Puerto Montt and took possetion of it on April 6th. By the 8th it had secured the land north to Concepción and by the 12th it reached Talca. Minor engagements took place. By the 17th, these territories were stablished as Protectorates, while the EPO reached Santiago. By the 17th, minor engagements started in Comodoro Rivadavia, but were over by noon. On April 17th, West Patagonia was dissolved and formed part of the Federal Republic of Patagonia. First Stages The APO landed on Valparaíso, starting the Battle of Valparaíso, while the EPO advanced towards Santiago. Both engagements were coordinated to trap the enemy on two fronts, however, it failed on this as many pulled back to the north. The APO carried out a landing operation in Iquique, wich failed after a couple of hours of engagement. In Antofagasta, however, a large campaign was started against the Antofagasta Freedom Army, thus leading to the Battle of the Desert. The Battle ended with a Patagonian victory on May 2nd, however, having the upper hand since April 22th. Meanwhile, on East Patagonia the army advanced towards Bariloche. The West Patagonian Armed forces officially took the Patagonian Name and lead an attack on this city, wich lasted 4 days since May 2nd, until the surrunder of the defense. Still, members of the government escaped to San Martín de Los Andes, later forming part of the Neuqúen Confederation. While Patagonia managed to merge the Punta Arenas Republic, it failed to do so with Tierra del Fuego. The New Magellanic Republic landed on Bruswick Peninsula on April 30th, leading to the Battle of Punta Arenas, the 6th Division was pulled back until it was aided by the 4th Division on the Briswick Battle, were the Patagonian Army was victorious. The Navy entered the Strait and engaged the Magellanic Navy on the Tierra del Fuego Combat (AP Sombra vs MGM Castañeda). The Victory allowed Patagonia to unload 3000 soldiers on an undefended Tierra del Fuego, wich surrundered and joined the Union on June 1st. Later Stages On East Patagonia, the killing of Diomedes Ramirez lead to a massive response by the Patagonian Army against the Chiefdom of Casqui, thus leading to a massive migratory movement to the north. Meanwhile, the Deseado Battle had taken 3000 Patagonian Lives and 2000 locals. The City surrundered the bridge on June 4th and joined the union two days later. On the North. Santiago and Valparaiso joined with the Curico resistance. The Santiago Confederacy was formed and Patagonia agreed to withdraw to the Maule River. In the Battle of Santiago (First) 8000 patagonians had been lost and 10000 locals were killed, while in the naval operation of Santo Domingo, only 200 patagonians were killed. However, the stress of that frontier could not be held since the attacks on Arauco. After the Second Battle of Santiago, a patagonian defeat, the Republic agreed such limit on the Maule River. On Arauco, a mapuche nationalist movement started on May 13th. The movement simply called "Arauco" attacked Concepción, Temuco and Freire. Temuco was liberated from Patagonia and was never recovered until the ending of the Protectorate. Concepción was transformed in a defensive complex by Patagonia. In the North, the Battle of La Serena ended with a Patagonian victory, however, the mourning of the locals forced Patagonia by moral preassure to leave the area. End of the Conflict Since a series of conflicts in the same context, the Wars did not ended in one day it has slowly died down. Patagonia declared the Wars to be over by September. Antofagasta was transformed in a Protectorate, the same way Arauco was transforme dinto a group of "Provisionally Occupied Territories". Violence in Arauco intensified, leading to an eventual Independence granted by Patagonia. In the case of Antofagasta, Patagonia heavily invested in the South American Rail Conection (SARC), a joint venture with the United States 0f America and Alterra. Antofagasta was a scenario for the Patagonian Civil War, taking place a few months later. While the NRB gained the territory, the weak garrison that was victorious eventually surrundered after the war, no major legal effects happened on the population during this time. After both territories were released, they conformed States. In the case of Araucanía, several state projects failed to survive until the Rio Negro War started, leading to the formation of the Mapuche Confederation. The Confederation would lay a claim on the territory north of the Maullín River. The migration movements and the capture of Bariloche lead to a major effect on Neuquén. The Confederation received a major flow of aberolians who hated Patagonia. In the following years, Neuquén was lead into a heavy anti-patagonian policy, officially claiming Bariloche in 14 NE. Externally, while Patagonia consolidated its power in the Southern Cone, it caused a negative effect in the relationships with the nations of the Laptev Axis during the Axis-ARN Conflict. Patagonia gained a rather unstable territory, specially the territory south of Bariloche. A difficult frontier watch and a population with family at both sides that oftenly travels allowed several terrorist cells to stablish themselves in the area, leading to the events that would unleash the Rio Negro War.